


Jesse's Lips

by Cali_se



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Double Drabble, Fantasizing, Fantasy, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, UST, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Walt's obsessed.





	Jesse's Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet. A companion piece is here: [Jesse's Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987525.html#cutid1)

You’ve taken to watching him smoke his cigarettes, just to observe the various, fascinating shapes his lips make as he takes a draw and blows out lazy grey rings. When he talks to you, you find your eyes drifting downwards and your mind drifting away, imagining very different (and very naughty) words coming from them.

You catch yourself wondering, more and more, how those lips would feel pressed against yours in a passionate kiss, or nuzzling at your neck; or making their way slowly across your chest, taking each nipple in turn as you gently caress his hair.

In your wildest and most private fantasies, they're wrapped around your cock, flushed and pink and vying with his pretty eyes for your attention as he takes you to the point of no return. Or else they’re parted on a moan as you thrust deep inside him; every time, you imagine him taking your fingers between them one by one and sucking them as he comes. 

Sometimes, in the most intimate and sweetest of all these fantasies, he says your name, low and soft against your ear, and then utters the words you hope most of all to hear: _I love you._


End file.
